


The Shadow Rabbit

by Hannabeth8



Series: Seahorse Blood Saga: Other/Crossovers [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Childhood, Dreams, Gen, Memories, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story that shows more of the winged rabbit that was mentioned in "Tales of Loneliness." We also see one the factors that helped Bellaluna realize her potential as an author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the OC's, the rest belong to their respective owners.
> 
> With Umbra Lepus, it's Latin for Shadow Rabbit (according to Google Translate.)
> 
> EDIT: I decided to change the age to 8 since it would make more sense (since even if Bellaluna was smart and mature for her age, I mostly picked age 4 on the fly and it seems like a stretch.)

It was a calm spring night, when a 8 year old Bellaluna Lehnsherr was sleeping peacefully in her bed wearing just a white dress

She then heard a small scratching sound out side her door, as if an small animal was trying to get in.

  
  


She then got up and walked to the door, and opened it to see a small grey and white rabbit.

  
  


But it wasn't just any rabbit, it had long black wings on it back.

  
  


"Hello, who are you? You aren't like any other rabbit I've seen before."

  
  


"I am the winged rabbit, I've been wandering in the darkness and shadows, guiding the broken and the outcasts to their true potential."

  
  


"But why would you want to visit me? Surely there's someone else."

  
  


"No like I said, I guide the broken and the outcasts."

  
  


"Well what other names do you go by?"

  
  


"Umbra Lepus, which means Shadow Rabbit."

  
  


"Well Umbra Lepus, why have you come for me?"

  
  


"I'll explain as we go for a little walk, don't worry we won't be spotted."   
  
  


Bellaluna soon climbed out of bed and began walking with the rabbit.

  
  


"So like I asked before, why have you come for me?"

  
  


"Because I have been watching you through the darkest moments of your short life, and have sensed some greatness in you."

  
  


"What greatness could I possibly have?" Bellaluna asked.

  
  


"When you were three years old and sitting on the bed at the Marvella Hospital Intensive Case Unit after you were attacked, you picked up a yellow note pad and a small blue pencil, and began writing your story."

  
  


Bellaluna then looked up at the stars and starting climbing to the school roof.

  
  


"What are you doing?" Umbra asked as it noticed Bellaluna climbing to the roof.

  
  


"Umbra, there's something I wonder."

  
  


"What's that, dear child?"

  
  


"I'm wondering, am I an outcast? Because I'm a seahorse child, or because I'm a mutant."

  
  


"Well I don't have a clear answer, just that there's no such thing as a natural outcast; the concept of the outcast was created by man to suppress their own."

  
  


"I know how that feels, if I'm not being seen as a freak because of who my family is; it'd be because of my powers."

  
  


"Ah yes, the magnetism; you can control pretty much all kinds of metal, from the smallest coin to the biggest star."

  
  


"I can't control the stars, that's impossible."

  
  


"It's only impossible if you allow it to be impossible."

  
  


Bellaluna then closed her eyes and started to fly up to the sky, she then opened her eyes to see the stars moving with a wave of her hands.

  
  


she then gently floated back down to the roof l then was lying down on the roof, looking at the stars.

  
  


"So you really think I have some greatness within me?"

  
  


"Yes, everyone has the potential to be so much more than they think; but only few realize it, and even fewer go after it themselves."

Bellaluna then just laid there in silence, and soon realized what the rabbit was saying.

  
  


"Maybe you're right, I shouldn't be about who I am but what I do that defines me."

  
  


"Exactly, I would love to talk more with you, but it's close to morning and I'm not a big fan of sunlight;

but don't worry, I and many others like me will guide you."

  
  


"Good bye Umbra Lepus."

  
  


"Farewell young child."

  
  


The rabbit then spreaded its wings and flew away.

  
  


Bellaluna then floated down to the ground, and quietly walked to her room where she crawled into her bed.

  
  


Soon when the sun was up, there was a knock at the door.

  
  


  
  


"Bellaluna wake up, there's gift for you in the kitchen."

  
  


After Bellaluna quickly changed to a simple green shirt and a tie dye skirt, she opened the door.

  
  


"A gift from whom, pama?"

  
  


"I don't know, there wasn't a name just this."

  
  


The paper said, To: Bellaluna, From: U.L.

  
  


Bellaluna soon walked to the kitchen where a small red box was sitting on the table.

  
  


Bellaluna soon opened the box to see a yellow note pad and a blue pencil.  
  
  


"That's impossible."

  
  


"What's impossible? Bellaluna."

  
  


"Well you won't believe this, but I was visited by this winged rabbit last night, and we were talking on the roof about how I shouldn't let who I am define me but what I do; and I was able to move the stars."

  
  


"That sounds like an interesting dream."

  
  


"But it wasn't a dream, it felt so real."

  
  


Many years later, Bellaluna who has since became a famous author; was at Paris France while at a meeting for Valvert-Harrington Publishings, when she noticed the logo of the company was not only a seahorse, but also a rabbit with Black wings.

  
  


She immediately asked about the origins of the logo.

  
  


"Excuse me Monsiuer Valjean, I was wondering where did the logo for Valvert-Harrington Publishings come from?"

  
  


"Well my great great great grandfather Jean Valjean the Second dreamt that he saw a silver rabbit with black wings when he was a child and it was actually what encouraged his dream of starting this company and help fellow seahorse children achieve in literature and the arts."

  
  


"Really? The same thing happened to me, when I was a little girl."

  
  


"Really, what did the rabbit say?"

  
  


"He basically said that it's not about who I am that defines me, but what I do with my life; he also helped me realize my true potential as a writer."

  
  


"Well I guess you were destined to partner with us."

  
  


"I guess so."

  
  


Later that night, she was was having some drinks with some fellow writers; when she notices up in the stars there was the winged rabbit flying through the sky.


End file.
